


Finals Week

by smexifelix



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Series, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anniversary, College, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 02:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11431272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smexifelix/pseuds/smexifelix
Summary: Kite is in college. It's finals week, but his boyfriend, Yuuma, won't stop texting him while he's working on an important paper.





	Finals Week

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal; but I do love it with all my heart and I think it's underappreciated. That is why, despite knowing how few people will read this, I'm posting it. Because I enjoyed writing this. If you do come across this, I hope you enjoy it!

_Click click click click click click click..._

The sound of Kite’s typing fills the room. He needs to focus; this paper is worth 30% of his grade.

 _Bzz bzz._ Kite’s phone vibrates.

Kite’s eye twitches as he mistypes a word. He takes a quick, deep breath before backspacing and continuing to type. A moment later, it happens again.

_Bzz bzz._

Kite checks his phone’s lock screen.

**5 messages from Yuuma.**

Kite heaves a frustrated sigh. He told him that he was working on school work, yet Yuuma keeps texting him. He just can’t take a hint, can he? Even when Kite doesn’t reply, even when Kite specifically tells him he can’t text right now, he keeps messaging him. Kite can usually tolerate his boyfriend’s neediness on some level, but right now it’s pissing him off.

Crap, Kite has lost his train of thought. He rereads the last couple of sentences that he’s written. Ah, right.

_Click click click click click click-_

_Bzzzzz. Bzzzzz. Bzzzzz._

**Yuuma is calling.**

_Beep._ “ _Didn’t I tell you I need to do homework?_ ” Kite snaps.

Yuuma makes a soft grunting sound and Kite can see him cringing in his head. “W-well, yeah, but, uh-”

“But  _what_?” Kite interrupts snarkily. He knows he’s hurting Yuuma’s feelings by being so rude, but how else is he supposed to get his point across?

“I, um, I thought you could use a break. You’ve been studying nonstop for days now, and tomorr-”

“ _Yuuma_ , I can’t afford a break. I’m a college student, and it’s finals week. Unlike you, I actually care about my education.” Yuuma makes a sound of surprise that sounds like a hurt, _Eh?_ “If I want to contact you, I will. So stop texting me.”

“But, Kite-” Yuuma practically begs, but Kite hangs up on him.

Now the room is silent, but there’s an unpleasant buzzing in Kite’s ears. There’s also a twinge in his gut and a sour taste in his mouth. He goes over the conversation in his head, thinking of the desperate tone of Yuuma’s voice. He sounded hurt and lonely. But Kite had warned him from the start that they’d have less time together once he started college. Yuuma’s not usually this persistent, but they haven’t seen each other at all in over a week now due to finals. _It’ll be okay, come winter break_ , Kite thinks _, He’ll get over it._

Kite continues working on his essay.

* * *

 

Kite wakes up to his phone’s alarm clock, and the first thing he thinks is, _Is Yuuma calling?_ Yuuma somehow convinced Kite to make his ringtone the same tone as his alarm, so he’d be more likely to check his phone when he heard it. But Kite’s phone is on vibrate, so it can’t be Yuuma calling.

He stops his alarm clock and stretches his aching neck and back. He was up most the night working on the paper, and when he finally finished he was so exhausted that he fell asleep at the desk.

He looks at the date on his phone and feels a sense of deja vu. December 12th… Through a fog of sleep, he can’t make any connections to the date. He thinks maybe the deja vu is just the stress of finals week getting to him.

Kite showers, dresses, and grabs an energy bar on his way out the door. But when he steps outside, he finds a shivering Yuuma sitting on his doorstep.

Yuuma’s previously downcast expression brightens up hopefully at the sight of Kite. “Kite!” He rises to his feet.

Kite feels cold just looking at Yuuma, with his thin sweater and his sad eyes. “What are you doing out here?” Kite asks. Despite himself, he’s surprised and even worried.

“I thought I’d walk you to class,” Yuuma says nervously.

“Did you lose your key?” Kite asks.

Yuuma’s eyes widen slightly, and he shakes his head. “No, but I wasn’t sure if you wanted me here.”

Kite heaves a sigh. _Even when I don’t want you here, I’d rather you let yourself in then stand outside freezing to death._ “So why’d you come at all? You know I can’t spend much time with you. And don’t you have work?”

Yuuma bites his lip, and his eyes look sad. But _why_? Why is he this upset? And why is he sad instead of boisterously needy like usual? “I took the day off,” he says.

“Why…”

Yuuma’s face contorts with frustration and desperation. “Why are you acting like such a _jerk_?! Don’t I mean anything to you?”

Kite's eyes widen in shock. “I’m a ‘jerk’ because I have to be!" he retorts. "If you had your way, we’d spend every moment together, calling each other disgusting pet names and skipping over rainbows while holding hands! You know this is who I am, and if you want me to be someone else then perhaps you should just _find_ someone else and stop being so annoying!”

Tears pool out of Yuuma’s eyes and stream down his cheeks. “I don’t want anyone else! I want you! And I thought _you_ wanted _me_ , too! And if I’m so annoying, then why have you stuck around all this time? It’s been a year, a _year_ now, and now…”

Then it hits Kite like a train. A year. December 12th. December 12th was the day he confessed to Yuuma, and the day they had their first kiss. It was the day they became lovers.

“Are you tired of me, is that it? Do you think our relationship has an expiration date? Because if that’s the case, why have you led me on all this time to think-”

Kite crushes their lips together, wrapping his arms tightly around his lover. Yuuma whimpers and returns the kiss, holding onto Kite for dear life. Kite pours all his emotions in the kiss: his frustration, his affection, and his remorse.

When they part, they’re both panting. Yuuma buries his face in Kite’s chest. “I can’t lose you, Kite.”

“You won’t. It’s my first college finals week, I’ve been so busy, stressed, and distracted. I... didn’t realize what today was. I’m sorry.”

Yuuma nuzzles Kite’s chest and squeezes him tighter. He breathes in Kite’s scent before pulling back with a smile. “I know. You keep telling me, and I know you’ve been busy, I just thought-”

This time, when Yuuma cuts off, Kite isn’t interrupting him. He looks down, where their bodies are pressed together. “I’m sorry, too,” Yuuma mumbles.

Kite kisses Yuuma sweetly, and Yuuma feels like a butterfly is trying to escape his chest, lifting him up some as it flies.

Kite presses their foreheads together. Their lips aren’t touching anymore, but their breaths are mingling. “I can’t miss class today, but after it’s over we can go on a date. I promise.”

“Okay,” Yuuma says, his smile as blinding as the sun.

They walk to class together because Kite can’t say no to Yuuma when he smiles like that. If later asked, Kite would deny that they were holding hands the whole way and tell whoever asked to check their sources. And if Yuuma called him “Kit-Kat,” there’s no way he could let that slide with just a sigh and a shake of the head - he definitely wouldn’t _blush_ at the nickname. Although, on the way to class, there was a rainbow in the sky.

They may not be able to spend every moment together, but they will both take what they can get. No matter how much they get on each other’s nerves, they know that without the other they are incomplete.

**Author's Note:**

> I love input!


End file.
